


Thoughts

by yifflass



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, barely any fluff woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifflass/pseuds/yifflass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y-Kins (Female trainer from pokemon X and Y) thinks about that cute girl with the small shorta and pink top</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> (((This is my first time writing fanfic in like over a year; plus first time acutally posting it so please don't be harsh!!)

You’ve been walking around for a bit now.  
The stairs really are about the second best thing about this tower; so nicely kept and polished, the man you saw before probably spends hours cleaning them.  
A little smile escapes your tired expression as you think of the silly old man spending all his time washing away at the steps; just for his spunky lil friend to come and make it all messy again with her muddy rollerblades.  
Even a little giggle manages to come out your chapped lips as you think of her tripping and spilling the water all around the stairs; one of her lucarios would freak out and try to catch her but then he’d trip to and knock over more and more of the soapy water and the two would just keep slipping trying to help each other up.  
Then the old man would come yelling “What’s all the commotion?! Did that lil’ Lucario of yours finally mega evolve?!”, and he’d be running up so fast he’d fall and slip on his butt and yell out some curses you couldn’t even think of.  
All the other trainers in the tower would come out wondering what was happening; and like the other three they’d slip, slide, get all over the place and; they’d all be yelling or laughing and trying to help each other up. Even all your friends would come out and Trevor would slip and fall on Tierno and they’d be yelling for help (though Tierno would probably think its one of his dance things).  
Then Shauna would run over yelling “What’s happening??!” and fall on top of you. She’d scream a bit and get your outfit all wet and messed up but it wouldn’t matter cause now she’s just struggling to get you up and laughing and nothing makes you happier then to see her so happy.  
She’d pull on your hand and tug you up into a hug and giggle; probably saying something cute like “Hehe! Looks like everyone’s trying slipping up today!”; and her nice laugh would keep going and she wouldn’t even notice how tight she’s hugging you and-  
You suddenly wanna leave the tower.  
Its around 1 A.M now; you're walking where even the already dim street lamps aren't lit, but; the darkness is nice at times. Its not for any reasons like “The dark is the colour of my soul” or “it hides my tears and pain” its just..so nice.  
Some of the birds are up chirping around a little; going into their little nest to watch over the tiny baby birds and their partner to make sure no cats come and attack. Well, you're guessing that’s what’s happening. The only light source is the local shop and even that’s closing down soon.  
You're not really that tired. Though mom always ranted at you for staying up so late the later hours where always the best for you; and though you’d never want to disrespect your mother every night you’d find yourself looking up at the celling thinking about stuff.  
It was always pretty boring stuff. Sometimes about all the things you couldn’t remember in school. Other times about the shows you watched when you where younger; normally about cute little princesses and magical girls helping each other out.  
They where kinda lonely thoughts though; you and mother always moved around so much you never got to talk to other kids often. It wasn’t that easy ether; most people saw it as just being the quiet one but you did tend to get shy a lot.  
You're surprised you even have the friends you do now; like really, what type of people just adopt the girl who just moved in as their new friend.  
Shauna was your favorite. She was the one that knocked on your door and greeted you with that silly little wave dance she does. The one where she’s jumping up and down on those silly pink shoes she has and waving both her hands up like she’s some sorta monkey.  
Her and Calme greeted you to the others of the group and the five of you want on your adventure.

Even then she was super nice to you. Including you in on there converations; training with you; going to the shops and just doing what seems to be friend stuff.  
This one time the two of you had gone to this one shop to get some new shorts; the lady was really busy and it was your first time out shopping with a friend so you got super nervous about everything.  
Shauna led you around the little shop and showed you what brands she thought would look nice on you; well, it was more like the whole entire store.  
8 brands; 8 whole entire brands of shorts she had you try on. Each time she’d jump a little and squeal about how cute you looked. In fact she got so excited eventually the shop dealer kicked both of you out at and said not to come back for at least a few weeks.  
She just spat her tongue out and grabbed your hand; saying something like “Come on Y-kins! There’s better ones in the next town anyway!”.  
Sometimes you could hear her saying that silly nickname even when she wasn’t there..it was a really nice one..only super close people called each other nicknames  
Suddenly you're not so happy in the dark or around the little bird families.  
2 A.M, its getting really late and you're in a cave; this is a really bad idea but you just want to be alone at the moment.  
Even now you're not alone though; there are some rats crawling around, a few bugs; you could even swear that rock was giving you some looks.  
Your body was beginning to drag across the cold place as you regretted not grabbing your jacket before leaving the tower; you might have gone and woken her up, she’d be so worried about why you were up so late and she’d wanna spend the whole night making sure you got some sleep.  
She’d probably put on some cartoon even the younger you would find childish; but It'd be nice and something to give your mind some rest.  
She’d probably end up sleeping on your lap; her silly little pigtails breaking and falling into how it’d look like after she’d shower. Her cute little yawns would drown out the sounds of tv and she’d cling onto you like how a baby hugs a teddy bear.  
You could probably get some sleep in her room and fall asleep next to her and-  
This is creepy. This is creepy and messed up and any good friend shouldn’t be thinking this way about her other friends.  
Suddenly standing isn’t the best thing in the world.

2:56 A.M  
Mirrors. Lots and lots of mirrors. You never really questioned why this cave had so many mirrors; it just sorta happened to have them; ironic this is the only thing you aren’t questioning so late at night.  
The mirrors are the coldest thing in the cave; but the rocks and stones around look sharp and you’d rather lay against one of these then anything else. Goosebumps could be felt as the ice cold surface touched your pale white skin.  
Your normally high wasited skirt is pulled down to your knees, and your nice red hat is off; your hair probably looks deflated and messy but at this point it doesn’t matter much; no ones awake anyway.  
She wouldn’t mind.

3:11 A.M  
Gems; lots of pretty little gems.  
Red ones, blue ones, green, yellow, might as well have the whole rainbow in them; the only one that sticks out are the dark pink ones.  
She likes that colour a lot. Her cute shirt is that color; so are those silly shoes she wears.  
There was this one time; you don’t remember why but she thought it’d be fun to swap outfits for the day; just something she wanted to do outta the blue.  
Her outfit was actually pretty small on you; maybe she was skinner? She probably washed them a lot. They had this super nice smell to them; like cherries. Cute happy little cherries coming from the shirt and shorts of a cute happy little girl.  
3:44 A.M  
Why are you here.  
You're cold, sad; this was a terrible idea.  
Why where you so bad at this friends thing; you're gonna end up scaring her away.  
“What the heck Y-kins!?? Girls don’t hold each other like that!” “You're such a freak, Y-kins!” “Just get away from me Y-kins!”. It was starting to hurt; your head was throbbing. You couldn’t get the sounds of her calling you such mean things out of your head.  
“Y-Kins!”; you just wanted it to stop; she was never gonna like you in this weird messed up way you did. You’d just be that awkward kid that walks by sometimes everyone just loves to ignore and treat like dirt.  
“Y-Kins! Y-kins-Y-kins-Y-KINS!!!!”, the god damn voices just wouldn’t stop ringing in your head! It was like they were bouncing around in this stupid cave. Really all you wanted to hear was her happy little voice call your name out but you know it’d never happen and that it made you bad and-  
Now there’s tears coming outta your eyes, your stupid make-up is rubbing off and your starting to get your skirt wet with the stupid tears.  
Why can’t she be here!? Why can’t she just wrap you around in one of her sweet embracing hugs and tell you its going to be ok! That’s all you fucking want!  
“..Y-kins?”  
3:58 A.M  
You can feel everything going a bit darker; you're beyond tired and sleeping in the cold really was a shitty idea.  
The rocky ground under your legs hurts a bit and not even your mountain of hair can protect your fragile head from the new found “bed”, but you can’t keep awake much longer; you might actually want some sleep.  
In the distance you swear you can see those dumb flip flop heels Shauna dare calls shoes; and again her voice keeps ringing your ears..its just your imagination though.  
Your struggling to keep your sleepy eyes open but you could almost swear seeing a thin young girl running towards you, yelling out something.  
You suddenly don’t mind that your eyes are closed; maybe you can pretend its her.


End file.
